Michael McIntyre
Michael McIntyre (born 21 February 1976) is a British stand-up comedian. He is well-known for appearing at many British stand-up comedy events and for several roles on television stand-up programmes such as Live at the Apollo and his own show, Michael McIntyre's Comedy Roadshow. McIntyre has also appeared on television panel shows including Mock The Week and Have I Got News For You, and has made radio appearances. McIntyre has released two stand-up DVDs. Live and Laughing was released in 2008 and featured material from his first nationwide tour, and Michael McIntyre: Hello Wembley was released in November 2009 and featured his routine at Wembley Arena. Live and Laughing was the fastest selling debut stand-up DVD ever and Michael McIntyre: Hello Wembley became the fastest selling stand-up DVD ever selling over a million copies and reaching Number 1 in the DVD charts for Christmas 2009. In 2009 McIntyre performed live to half a million people and won Best Stand-up at The British Comedy Awards. McIntyre was rumoured to be replacing Jonathan Ross as he leaves the BBC, but he has since ruled himself out. Early life McIntyre was born in Merton and raised in Hampstead. his father, Ray Cameron, was the producer, writer and director of The Kenny Everett Television Show and his mother, Kati, was a dancer. McIntyre's parents divorced when he was seven. Cameron then died of a heart attack when McIntyre was 17. Education McIntyre went to Arnold House Prep School and then attended Merchant Taylors' School, Northwood for 3 years before transferring to a local state school for financial reasons. McIntyre later attended Edinburgh University for a year before dropping out. He has said that he cannot remember whether it was Biology or Chemistry that he studied while there. Career McIntyre's first DVD Live & Laughing is the fastest selling debut stand-up DVD ever. He was nominated at the 2008 British Comedy Awards for Best Live Stand-up and nominated at the 2009 The South Bank Show Awards for Best Comedy. In 2008 he was the fastest selling comedian at the Edinburgh Festival . and sold out five nights at London's 3600 capacity Hammersmith Apollo. In 2009 he won Best Stand-up at the British Comedy Awards and performed for 500,000 people on his UK tour that included a record breaking six nights at Wembley Arena and four at The O2 Arena. His second DVD, Hello Wembley, was another hit. Television and stage Michael McIntyre has appeared three times on BBC One's Live at the Apollo and also on the Royal Variety Performance, in both 2006 and 2008. His routine on We Are Most Amused, staged at the New Wimbledon Theatre on 12 November 2008 in aid of the Prince's Trust, was also televised. This comedy gala celebrated the 60th Birthday of Prince Charles, and was performed in the presence of The Prince of Wales and Camilla, Duchess of Cornwall. Among McIntyre's many comedy panel show appearances are Mock the Week, 8 out of 10 Cats, Have I Got News for You, The Big Fat Quiz of the Year, Would I Lie To You?, and The Apprentice: You're Fired. On 13 February 2009, he was a guest on Friday Night with Jonathan Ross on BBC One. On 21 February 2009, McIntyre appeared live as a guest judge alongside head judge Anton du Beke and fellow guest Emma Bunton in the first round of Let's Dance for Comic Relief. He appeared on the show again in the final on 14 March 2009. Beginning on 6 June 2009, McIntyre began hosting a BBC show on Saturday nights entitled Michael McIntyre's Comedy Roadshow. On 5 July 2009, McIntyre appeared on the BBC show Top Gear as the Star in a Reasonably-Priced Car and achieved a respectable time of 1 minute 48.7 seconds. During his lap he almost rolled the car while going around Gambon corner, named after Sir Michael Gambon who, in only the eighth episode, did the same thing in the previous Reasonably Priced Car. In December 2009, Michael controversially cancelled a stand up show 30 minutes before he was due on stage after discovering that he would be performing to a room full of debt collectors. Michael had revealed only weeks earlier how he'd struggled with substantial debt only a few years before breaking through in to the mainstream. McIntyre stated that he would have gone against his principles by performing the show. In 2010, McIntyre took part in Channel 4's Comedy Gala, a benefit show held in aid of Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital, filmed live at the O2 Arena in London on 30 March. In 2010, McIntyre joined CBeebies reading the story at The Bedtime Hour. Radio *''Does The Team Think...'' - BBC Radio 2 *''Heresy'', 4 Stands Up, Happy Mondays, The Unbelievable Truth - all for BBC Radio 4 *"The Jon Richardson Show" BBC 6 Music *"The Jonathan Ross Show" BBC Radio 2 *"The Chris Moyles Show" BBC Radio 1 Personal life McIntyre lives in Muswell Hill, London with his aromatherapist wife, Kitty, and their two sons, Lucas (born 2005) and Oscar (born 2008).http://women.timesonline.co.uk/tol/life_and_style/women/body_and_soul/article3334562.ece McIntyre is a supporter of Tottenham Hotspur FC. Whilst performing on stage in Wolverhampton in 2008, as he was walking back onto stage for his encore, McIntyre slipped, fell over and dislocated his shoulder. Many of the audience believed this to be part of his act and started to laugh, only after his manager came on stage to assist did they realise it was real.Comic McIntyre injured at gig Trivia *Ironically, Michael McIntyre has been mocked by both Frankie Boyle and Hugh Dennis, who were his team mates on Mock the Week. When acting as guest host on Never Mind the Buzzcocks, Frankie made a joke about illegal downloads, saying that he recently intervened when he found someone trying to illegally download a Michael McIntyre DVD, saying "Don't bother mate, it's shit.". In Outnumbered, in which Hugh Dennis is a main character. His character's son asks him what he's watching, Hugh replies "It's Michael McIntyre.", when his son asks him why he's got the sound off, Hugh replies the same as before, "It's Michael McIntyre." Awards Stand-up appearances DVD releases Television credits *''Michael McIntyre's Comedy Roadshow (BBC One)'' *''The Graham Norton Show'' (BBC Two) *''Live at the Apollo'' 2007/2008 (BBC One) *''Royal Variety Performance'' 2006/2008 *''Have I Got News For You'' (BBC One) *''8 out of 10 Cats'' (Channel 4) *''The Charlotte Church Show'' (Channel 4) *''Richard & Judy'' (Channel 4) *''The Law of the Playground'' (Channel 4) *''Michael McIntyre Comedy Store Special'' (Paramount) *''The Comedy Store'' (Paramount) *''The World Stands Up'' (Paramount) *''Big Brother's Little Brother'' (E4) *''Big Brother's Big Mouth'' - Guest Presenter (E4) *''Top Gear'' - Special Guest (BBC Two) *''The Apprentice: You're Fired'' Series 4 Episode 11 (BBC2) *''Mock the Week'' (BBC 2) *''Would I Lie To You?'' *''The One Show'' (BBC 1) *''We Are Most Amused'' (ITV) *''The Big Fat Quiz of the Year'' (Channel 4) *''Friday Night with Jonathan Ross'' (BBC 1) *''This Morning'' (ITV) *''CBeebies Bedtime Story (CBeebies)'' *Chris Moyles Quiz Night(Channel 4) List of appearances *Series 5, Episode 1 *Series 5, Episode 11 *Series 5, Episode 12 (Clips Show) *Series 6, Episode 1 *Series 6, Episode 4 *Series 6, Episode 9 *Series 6, Episode 12 (Clips Show) *Series 6, Episode 13 (Christmas special) References External links * Category:Guests